Luna Lila
by gchik
Summary: Please read Luna and Luna Misma before reading this story. Otherwise you will be confused. Oh and i apologize if the characters seem off. Its been years since i've read or seen Naruto and I don't plan on doing so now. even if i'm writing a fanfict from it
1. Arrival

**_She_ **looked among her home town. _Everything's the same… **She**_ thought as she walked the streets. **_She_ **dipped her head a bit as two people walked by. After they were a distance away, **_she_ **looked back at them. _Well… almost everything. **She**_ stared at the couple. A woman with long blonde hair smiled at her, assumed to be, husband. A man with a head full of red hair chuckled. They both looked down at the little girl between them. The little girl had straight red hair and baby blue eyes.

**_She_ **smiled at the little family. _Must be nice to be with the ones you love… **She**_ shook her head of the thought. _Focus! You came here for a mission… err… well more like to play around a little before heading off again. **She**_ nodded at the weak pep-talk before continuing on her way. **_She_ **turned the corner to run into a panicking little…_is that a boy or a girl? _

"S-sorry." The little one said before standing back up for the bump made her fall back.

"It's okay. I'm sorry as well." **_She_ **apologized. _I think it is a girl. _ "Are you okay?" **_She_ **saw the girl looking around frantically.

"M-My dog… Sukai…" She stuttered. "He's gone!" The little girl wailed.

"Oh dear…" **_She_ **looked around and saw people staring. "Um.. why don't we go to the park and talk this out, okay?" **_She_ **picked up the now sniveling girl with ease before walking to the park and placing the little girl on a bench, so they were eye level. "There, there…" **_She_ **pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the girl's cheeks before putting it to her nose. "Blow."

The little girl did as she was told before sniffing. Now that **_she_ **got a good look at the little girl, **_she_ **notice two red tattoos on each of her cheeks, direct eyes and one could barely see two fangs growing sharp.

"Now why don't you tell me what happened?" **_She_ **smiled under her mask.

"I was training with Sukai when we both smelled grilled steak…" She got a dreamy look on her face on the verge of drooling. **_She_ **clapped her hands to wake up the little girl. "Oh. Um, next thing I knew he's gone! S-s-so we have to find him! He's only a pup!"

"Well alright, I'll help you. Take me to where you last saw him." The little girl nodded before taking off in a sprint with **_her_ **closely following behind.

"Here!" The girl pointed.

"I see…" **_She_ **stared at the little girl. "um, you wouldn't happen to be part of the Inuzuka clan, would you?"

"Yes. I'm Lyla Inuzuka." She bowed.

"I see." **_She_ **smiled. "Then why don't you try catching his scent with your nose? That way, you can track him down."

"..."Lyla had a clueless look on her face before she face-palmed her forehead. "Duh Lyla!" Lyla stuck her nose in the air and took big whiffs… "I got him!" The girl took off with **_her_ **following behind. Lyla ran down streets with what seemed like a blur before coming to a complete stop, almost making **_her_ **bump into Lyla. "Sukai!" Lyla called as she became teary eyed to see her black and white pup chewing a grilled piece of meat. Lyla quickly ran to the pup and embraced him. "You crazy dog! Don't ever leave my sight again!"

**_She_ **looked around the restaurant to see booths along the walls and a few tables in the center. **_She_ **walked further in to see a counter and chairs. Behind that was a window-like view of the kitchen with pulled back curtains on the sides. **_She_ **sat at the counter, awed at how welcoming the restaurant looked. As if it was made for family dinner night, or friends hang-out, but it had a slight elegance to it as if it'd be alright to wear formal clothes in here.

**_She_ **smiled down at Lyla and her pup. "I'm glad you found him."

"Yes. Thank you for helping me. Although… I probably could've found him on my own if I would've just…" She sighed feeling disappointed in herself.

"Its alright Lyla-chan." **_She_ **touched Lyla's shoulder, giving her a reassuring pat. "You just needed to calm down. But the fact that something important to you disappeared, made you panic a bit. Its only natural. No need to be hard on yourself." **_She_ **smiled. "Okay?"

Lyla smiled. "Okay."

"Oi Lyla-chan!" A voice boomed from the kitchen before walking through the swinging door that was next to the window and leaning on the counter. "I was wondering when you would show up. Sukai came running into the kitchen, barking and drooling at a grilled steak."

**_Her_ **eyes widened as **_she_ **realized who was talking. The red haired man from earlier with the wife and little girl. Not only that but this man, with the chef's hat and restaurant's logo apron on was—

"I'm sorry about Sukai" Lyla bowed. "Choji-sama."

Choji. One of the ninja **_she_ **knew before **_she_ **disappeared from Konoha. **_She_ **quickly looked away from the man and pulled **_her_ **hood on and checked **_her_ **mask that covered from the top of **_her_ **nose and below.

"Its alright." He now turned to **_her_**. "Is this your friend Lyla?"

"Uh no I'm-"

"Yes!" Lyla interrupted. "She helped me find Sukai. Sukai took off and I panicked. But luckily she was here to help me."

"I see. Well it's a good thing then."

**_She_ **tried to disguise her voice. "I-It was nothing really. It was just a coincidence."

Lyla shook her head. "Not true! I wanna thank you somehow."

"That really isn't nec-"

"No really! Um let me think…" Lyla really looked like she was thinking… hard…

"Really, Lyla-chan-"

Choji leaned over, which made **_her_ **tense up a bit, and whispered in **_her_ **ear. "Its best you just go along with it. I've known this girl for a long time and she doesn't like to not thank those who helped her."

"I-I see…" **_She_ **gave up on trying to convince her.

"I got it!" Lyla suddenly said. "oh but… it won't… until… Oh well." Lyla grabbed a napkin and wrote on it before giving it to **_her_**. Lyla whispered for her ears only. "Keep this a secret. Meet me at that address at exactly 7."

"Tonight?"

"Yes! Okay see you then! Thanks again Choji-sama. Good bye!" She waved before taking off with her pup.

"Uh…" **_She_ **glanced at the address before covering it as **_she_ **felt someone looking over her shoulder.

"What she'd give you?" Choji asked, nosily.

**_She_ **winked and put a finger to **_her_ **masked lips. "It's a secret."

-.-

She stood straight and smiled at the library in front of her. "This is it." She walked in with her head low under her cloak. She quickly moved through the aisles until she found the clan section. She examined the little tabs with the clan names on them. Only one scroll for one clan. She smiled at this, not surprised. She grabbed it and made sure to check the seal.

"Excuse me?"

She jumped at the sudden noise, dropping the scroll.

The librarian picked it up. "I'm sorry, but this scroll cannot be checked out." The librarian was leaving, but she lightly touched her arm.

"Why?"

"Oh because the Hokage himself has requested that all scrolls about this clan be transferred to his personal library." The librarian smiled before leaving.

_His personal library? Hmm…_ She quickly left the library and ran toward the Hokage's office. She climbed onto a roof parallel with the Hokage's office. She looked through binoculars into the office. _He doesn't have a library in his office… That must mean… _She ducked as she heard a loud voice yell out "Lunch!". She peered at the man only to see a wide red and white hat. _Well well, the Hokage himself. _She saw two mask men following him. She decided to tail them, easy enough to keep a safe distance away. After a half an hour, she saw him walk upstairs into a small one-bedroom apartment. "His house?" _I thought it'd be… bigger. _

The Hokage looked around the small apartment, looking for something.

_Hey!_ She saw along the side of the wall near the door, a bookshelf with books, scrolls and a few empty ramen cups. _Personal library indeed. _

The Hokage found what he was looking for. "Ah-ha!" He filled the Styrofoam cup with water before putting it in the microwave. A knock came to his door after he set the time.

"Its Shikamaru, Hokage-sama."

"Come in." He called while looking for clean chopsticks.

"You know, you really shouldn't keep the door unlocked." Shikamaru noted.

"Its okay." The Hokage waved his hand. "I have two of the top ninja guarding me."

"Hokage-sama-"

"I told to not call me that when its just us."

"Naruto, you should really keep more of a guard up. You are _the_ Hokage after all."

"Yea yea. Now, did you get what I asked for?" Naruto said with an excited grin.

"Here." Shikamaru handed him a scroll. "Is there something special about this scroll, that you would request it for your" Shikamaru peered at Naruto's dirty bookshelf. "library…?"

"Yes." Naruto heard the bing on the microwave and set the scroll down. He quickly took out his instant ramen and a pair of chopsticks. He thanked for the food and began to eat before yelling. "Hot!"

Shikamaru shook his head at the blonde who for the thousandth time burned his tongue the same exact way he did yesterday and the day before that and so on. "You repeat this every day. You would think you'd learn to blow."

"And you'd think you'd get used to it by now and warn me." Naruto blew on his ramen before slurping it down. "Anyway, this scroll is very important because it's one of the only scrolls that holds the history of the secret clan…" Naruto looked Shikamaru in the eye for this name. "Savesque."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "You have history on Mitsuki's clan?"

Naruto nodded before eating his ramen.

"B-but how? Mitsuki said there was no recorded history ever on her clan."

"There wasn't until a few days before she… disappeared."

"…" Shikamaru balled his hands into fists.

When Shikamaru was still in high school, his girlfriend Mitsuki disappeared one night during a school dance. Only to find out she went to fight with someone named Hitomi for claim on four demons her clan holds. Certain people were sworn to secrecy and did not allow anyone to help her during the fight, let alone for them to find out until the next morning. When Shikamaru and her friends did find out, they immediately went in search for her. They found the aftermath of a battle, no doubt, but no bodies. Blood, a few ripped or singed clothing, sure. But no bodies. No one knew where she was or if she was even alive. So everyone claimed her to have disappeared. No one has seen or heard from her since.

"Shikamaru? Shikamaru!" The blue-eyed blonde snapped his fingers.

"huh?" Shikamaru woke up from his thoughts. "Yes Naruto?"

"…" Naruto put aside his empty ramen cup. "I received a message from Gaara that he was coming to town. Which was why I sent Ten-Ten and Lee to escort and guard him here. I want you to meet them at the front entrance and show them to the party tonight."

"Party?"

"Yea." Naruto scratched behind his head. "Hima-chan invited Sayuri over for a slumber party."

"Slumber party? … oh yea! I remember Kisa saying something about a slumber party tonight."

Naruto smirked. "So how is it? Raising a kid all on your own."

"… It's not that hard actually. She's well-behaved and not any trouble despite what she's been through."

Naruto nodded before standing. "That's good." He stretched. "Well trusted adviser, make sure to meet Gaara and them around 6. That's when they should be arriving."

"Yes." Shikamaru bowed as Naruto passed by him. "By the way, have you chosen someone as my replacement yet?"

"Eh…" Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Not yet."

"Naruto" Shikamaru said in a scolding tone.

"I know I know, but I've had a lot of work this month and"

"And you think you're going to a party tonight?"

The mask men outside Naruto's apartment heard Shikamaru yell. They both looked at each other before shaking their heads.

She stayed hidden listening to this scolding as if there was a parent and child in that apartment.

"Come on Shikamaru. Its only for a few hours. Besides, I got most of my work done. I'm almost finished."

"That's great Naruto, only you need to decide on a new leader for Team 3!"

"It's not easy just choosing any one." He mumbled to himself in a pouty tone.

Shikamaru sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Okay… Fine. But I want a potential candidate within the next two days. Understand?" _Like dealing with a child sometimes…_

Naruto pouted again. "Yes…"

"Good. Now I must take my leave." Shikamaru turned to leave.

"Okay. See ya tonight." Naruto smiled, happy to not be nagged.

"Yea yea." Shikamaru closed the door behind him and walked down the steps before barely avoiding a little girl.

"Oh sorry Shikamaru-sama." The blonde-haired girl bowed.

"Good afternoon Sayuri-chan." Shikamaru smiled.

"Good afternoon." Sayuri smiled, her green eyes shining in the sun.

"Make sure your dad does his work alright?"

"Yes!" Sayuri said in a bit of a troop tone before kicking the door open and yelling "Hey old man!"

"Who're you calling old man you little brat?" Naruto yelled back.

Shikamaru shook his head and chuckled at the father and daughter argument before turning to the mask men. He looked to the one next to the stair case. "Oh yea… Is there anything Kisa should bring besides the necessities?"

The mask man didn't move his head but said in a low whisper. "Hima said something about a stuff animal and swim suit."

"S-swim suit?" Shikamaru tried to keep his voice low. "What for? You don't even have a pool."

"That's just what she said, now get out of here." The voice said in a harsh low tone.

"Oi." The other mask man didn't move but voiced. "I gotta take a leak. Cover for me Sasuke."

The mask man by the stair case sighed. "You were supposed to hold it Kiba."

"I know but I can't anymore." Kiba said in a rushed tone.

"Fine. But make it quick." Sasuke said, irritated.

"Fine. I'll just buy her one then…" Shikamaru mumbled before leaving.

She watched the spiky pony-tail leave and one mask man disappear into an alley next to the apartment before hearing yelling and the Hokage and a little girl come down the stairs.

"Hurry up! Mom will be very angry if we're late." The Hokage and little emerald-eyed girl shivered at that thought.

"Alright. Come on." Naruto said to the mask man.

"…" Sasuke turned to the alleyway and knocked on the concrete wall. "We're leaving." He whispered low that could barely be heard if you were right next to him. He then followed Naruto and the little girl.

Kiba quickly finished his business before running and catching up to his captain only be greeted with a hit on the head.

She watched them leave, feeling blessed at this chance. She rose from her crouch and jumped to the foot of the stairs before climbing them. She took out a lock pick and opened the door. _Now... _She peered at the dirty bookshelf. _... Seriously? _She unconsciously cleared out the empty ramen cups and wiped a few spilt ramen juices that were on the shelves. _Gah! What am I doing? They'll figure out someone was here! _She face-palmed herself. _Oh well… It was for the better anyway. I mean who leaves a mess like that near good books and scrolls? _She sighed after her mental tantrum before looking at the scrolls. _Nope. Not this one. Nope. Next. What the hell? Where is it? _She then saw it on the table. "_…"_ She picked up the scroll, happy to finally have it in her hands before she dropped it at the sudden voices outside. _Sh—_Upon panic, she hid in the bathroom.

"Huh, I thought I locked it." Naruto opened the front door and looked around. "Where is it?"

"Dad, we're going to be late."

"I just need to find my hat."

She looked to her left to see it on the bathroom counter. _Idiot._

"I'll check the bathroom." Sayuri said as she approached the bathroom door.

She quickly opened the window and started to crawl.

"Hey!"

She looked down to see a mask man moving. _Crap. _She quickly crawled to the roof and hoisted herself up.

"Dad, did you leave the bathroom window open?" The little girl asked.

"No." Naruto walked to the bathroom and saw it opened all the way. "What the" He stuck his head out to see a tip of a cloak disappear onto the roof. "Stay here, Sayuri." He quickly climbed to the rooftop.

She reached the rooftop, snatching her cloak. She looked over the ledges, but noticed one mask man was on each side. "Crap, now what?" She looked over to see the edge of Downtown Konoha. "Perfect." She jumped off the roof as soon as Naruto reached it. She landed on the ground and started to sprint.

"After him!" Naruto ordered.

She cursed and started running faster. She felt three mask men on her as she ran toward the city. _Where'd the other one come from? Well no matter. I just have to make it to Downtown, then I'll be rid of them._

The mask men knew this too so they started throwing weapons, as in any sharp object on them.

She sensed them coming and dodged each one. "Watch it." She grumbled as she noticed that her cloak was just shortened. She then ducked, making her stop, from a four bladed weapon that made a U-turn back to a mask man. She quickly got up, but not fast enough; she was surrounded.

"Look, It's not like I did anything wrong." _Except maybe break into the Hokage's house and try to steal something… But I cleaned the bookshelf! Doesn't that count for something?_

They didn't answer.

"I didn't hurt anyone." She said, but had two mask men come at her while one watched. "Fine, don't listen to reason." She dodged their attacks and made them run into each other. She jumped, caught the kunai knife thrown at her and threw it at the mask man's feet. She landed on her feet and started to run again. This time she made it to the busy streets and blended into the crowd. The mask men disappeared from her sight, but she kept moving anyway. From one crowd to the other, she easily ditched her cloak and snatched a jacket and hat. She stopped at a clothes store and looked around. She couldn't see them anymore. After she thought she was in the clear, she sighed. "That was close."

-.-

"Dad, are you okay?" Sayuri ran to him as he landed on the balcony.

"Yea, I'm fine." He reassured her before noticing his bookshelves being clean. _What the hell?_

"I have your hat." She handed it to him.

"Thanks." He let her put it on him before grabbing the scroll that was now on the floor. "Come on, we should get going."

The Hokage and his daughter met his wife at an ice cream shop, late. Of course he got scolded but was forgiven none the less. After the outing with his family, he said good bye to his wife and daughter before leaving to his office in time to see his masked men come back. He sat in his office and made himself comfortable in his chair.

"Sir."

"So who was that guy?" Naruto took off his hat.

"We couldn't catch him, but we retrieved his cloak."

"Great. What the hell was he doing in my house?"

"Calm down, Naruto." Shikamaru came in with a bag in his hand.

"Shikamaru." Naruto eyed the bag but left it alone.

"I heard someone snuck in your old house." He set the bag down and sat in a chair.

"Yea, but he got away." Naruto sighed.

"Well whoever he is, he must be good to escape three of you guys." Shikamaru looked at them.

They all bowed. "Forgive us, Hokage-sama."

"It's fine." Naruto waved his hand. "but did you catch his scent, Kiba?"

One of the mask men lifted his mask and smiled. "Yea, but I lost it when he got into Downtown Konoha."

"Do you think you could recognize his scent if he were to show up again?"

"Probably." Kiba smiled.

"You two." Naruto looked at the other two still bowing. "You may leave. Sasuke, what do you think of this person?"

The mask man who's been standing in the corned lifted his mask. "I don't know. Only that he was quick."

"Anything else?" Shikamaru asked.

"He didn't want to hurt anyone." Kiba said. "He had the perfect opportunity to attack me, but he didn't."

"Kiba what do smell?" Naruto handed him the cloak.

Kiba sniffed it. "Water… dirt… wood… fish… and paper."

"He was probably camping out. Which means he's not from Konoha."

"This reminds me, a librarian said that she saw someone wanting to check out the scroll you asked for when I went to pick it up." Shikamaru said.

"Who?"

"Someone in a cloak."

"So that's why he was in your house." Sasuke said. "He wanted that scroll."

"But this scroll…" Everyone thought of the same thing.

"Wait." Kiba interrupted their thinking. "We don't even know if this guy is part of the clan or knows…" Kiba couldn't finish, knowing it was a sore subject, especially for him because he was one of the people sworn to secrecy. "…I just don't want anyone jumping to conclusions until we catch this guy."

"Well," Naruto stood. "Until he comes back, we should just focus on what's at hand."

Sasuke suddenly gasped.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke slightly blushed. "I forgot to pick up her new bathing suit."

"For the slumber party?" Kiba asked.

"Damn." Sasuke cursed himself. _I hope the store's still open._

"Some father you are." Naruto snorted. "Ow."

"Shut up idiot." Sasuke smacked him.

* * *

A message to the readers who have read the other Luna Lila... I'm really REALLY sorry! I know i totally cut off and deleted it in the middle and i apologize. I only did that bc I lost interest in the story and Naruto for that matter and didn't like how that was coming along... I didn't like where it was going... I think i worded that right... anyways! I didn't like it period. At least that's how i felt back then, now that i found this chapter and read it, i'm starting to feel something. And yes to those I messaged this was where that message came from. And why I sent it out. So anyways, thats the first chapter. hope you enjoyed it even though i'm rusty in the story-writing business since its been a long while. hope you forgive me and enjoy. ^-^


	2. Hide And Go Seek

**i don't own any lyrics being recited in this chapter. ^-^**

* * *

_Knock! Knock!_

She opened the door to see Lyla and Sukai. "Good evening Lyla-chan." She bent down to pet the pup in greeting.

"Good evening Hinata-sama." Lyla bowed in greeting.

Hinata made way for the girl and pup. Hinata Hyuuga, use to be known as the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. However, due to circumstances she gave up that title and is now just a housewife.

"Good evening." Lyla bowed to the other guests and waved at her father.

"Hima's room is down the hall 2nd door on the left." Hinata smiled.

"Thank you Hinata-sama." Lyla bowed one more time before rushing off to her friend's room with her stuff.

"Lyla!" Hima hugged her friend as she walked. "You made it!" Hima Hyuuga, daughter of Sasuke and Hinata also the oldest of their children. Only by a minute and 26 seconds, yes she was a twin. She resembles Hinata in every way including the bloodline eyes. Therefore she took on the Hyuuga name. Although she's the only one in her immediate family with the name Hyuuga, she doesn't mind. She's happy because it brings her closer to the one she has a crush on.

"Hima." Lyla greeted before noticing three other girls. "Sayuri, Miyako, Kisa."

Sayuri smiled.

Miyako flipped her hair and glared at Lyla. "You brought your dog with you…" Miyako Akimichi, only child of Ino and Choji. Her parents run a restaurant _Kasumo Chou _and she's expected to take over when of age. She's mature for her age and by mature, it means by looks. Not in attitude at all. She has her father's hair and her mother's eyes. Only, her eyes, if they hit the light just right, look almost a silver blue. Her body and her eyes is what Miyako takes pride in most.

Lyla got defensive. "Sukai's a good dog!"

"Now now." Kisa got in-between then with her palms out. "Let's not fight tonight. Okay?" Kisa Nara, adopted daughter of Shikamaru. Due to her past she was found and taken care of by Shikamaru. Although she's grateful and looks up to him, she can't bring herself to call him family, not yet. Although the same age as Hima, Lyla, Miyako, and Sayuri, she's brilliant for her age and therefore moved up, as in she's already in a team with two other boys.

"Tch, whatever." Miyako rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, put your stuff over there." Hima gestured before sitting back down in the circle.

Lyla did so before joining them. They began having fun now that all the girls were there. Hima brought out games and they played them all. Sayuri and Miyako were best friends, not to mention rival in the world of love. By love, it means they both had a crush on Hima's twin brother, Hiro. Who, by coincidence, was across the hall in his own room with his own friends. Thanks to Hima who thought since she was having a sleep-over, her brother should have one too.

-.-

"You're not mad at her are you?" Fai asked with a mouthful of popcorn. Fai Lee, only child of Rock Lee and Ten-Ten. Fai is older than the rest. He's in a team already with Kisa and one other. He's energetic like his father but has his mother looks all the way. He's known for his weapons' skills like his mother.

"…" Hiro was spinning a kunai knife on his finger. "No…" _Damn it Hima. Always doing things without consulting me. _Hiro Uchiha, youngest of the twins and only son of Sasuke and Hinata. Since he inherited his father bloodline eyes, he was given his name. Hiro is proud to have his father's abilities. He's top of his class along with Hima of course. He's most like his father but has a soft spot for his twin sister Hima. He'd do almost anything for his sister.

"Oh come on. Have some fun. Oh and is it alright I invited a friend over?" Fai asked.

Hiro looked at the older boy. "Too late now isn't it?"

Fai smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Who is it?"

Fai turned to one of his best friends and smiled. "Masa."

"Kazekage's son?" Tenshi raised an eyebrow. Tenshi Hyuuga, heir of the Hyuuga clan and only son of Neji. He's also in a team with Kisa and Fai. Tenshi wasn't originally the heir, but due to circumstances he became heir and was switched from guarding to ordering. Hima and Hiro are his protectors when he's not with his team. Although he doesn't mind so much at the sudden change, he does miss seeing his crush at the Hyuuga estate, though he would never tell anyone that.

"Someone call me?" A boy opened the door suddenly and grinned.

"Masa." Fai greeted him.

"Fai." Masa smiled before waving to the other three boys. Masa, the only son of Kazekage Gaara. He's quiet for the most part and inherited the ability to manipulate sand. He's the same age as Fai and Tenshi and is a bit laid back.

Fai pulled his friend in to sit with them and offer him popcorn. "How was the trip?"

"Okay I guess." Fai dismissed the popcorn. "Your parents were nice and are looking for you."

"Oh right! I'll be right back!" Fai got up and left the room.

"Right so, this is Tenshi and that's Kamui in the corner. I'm Hiro. This is my house you're at." Hiro stated.

"I'm Masa and it's a nice home." Masa smiled awkwardly.

Kamui just sighed. Kamui Aburame, only son of Shino. He's quiet for the most part but is like his father in every way. He's best friends with Lyla since their parents are best friends. He usually gets dragged along and goes along with what ever Lyla does. _I wonder if Lyla's having fun._

-.-

"So Hima." Lyla started.

"Yes?" Hima sipped her drink.

"Is it alright that I invited someone over?"

"Sure. Is it someone in our class?"

"No."

"Someone from our school?" Sayuri asked.

"No."

"Someone we know?" Miyako raised an eyebrow.

Lyla shook her head. "No. It's-"

"Me."

Everyone stared at the sudden appearance of a cloaked woman before screaming.

"Sh-" **She** covered her ears before the screaming stopped. "Quiet! If someone finds out I'm here I'm going to be in so much trouble!"

"What do you mean?" Lyla asked.

"I mean" **She** stopped as **she** heard the pounding of feet coming toward the room. "Crap!" **She** shut the lights off before jumping out the window.

"Hima!" Hinata came in before flicking the lights on. "What's wrong?"

"Um." Sayuri glanced as Lyla.

"We're telling ghost stories." Lyla grinned.

"Oh…" Hinata sighed. "Well…"

"Keep it down." Ino said.

"And no screaming." Sakura said. "We thought something happened to you guys."

"Sorry. We won't do it again." Miyako smiled.

The parents were satisfied before closing the door.

"Are they alright?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea. Just telling ghost stories." Hinata smiled. "Would you check on Hiro's room?"

"Sure." Sasuke smiled at his wife before turning to his son's room. He opened the door to complete darkness. "Hiro?"

"Yes father?" Hiro answered from the darkness.

"What're you guys doing?" Sasuke made a move to flick the lights on but everyone yelled no. "What?"

"I mean…"

"We're telling scary stories and we don't wanna ruin the mood." Fai quickly covered up by flicking on a flashlight. He grinned into the light.

"…" Sasuke looked among the dark abyss before shrugging. "Alright." He left.

The lights suddenly came back on to reveal 5 boys and a cloaked figure.

"Thanks guys." **She** grinned.

"Don't expect the courtesy again. Get out of here." Hiro glared.

"But I'm an invited guest. Are you always this rude to your guests?" **She** pulled down her mask and ate some popcorn.

"You're not my guest and I didn't invite you." Hiro stood up.

"No I did." Lyla walked in casually, taking a seat next to Kamui.

"It's true Nii-san. And I said she could stay." Hima smiled as she stood next to Hiro. Although Hiro is younger, Hima still calls him _Nii-san_ because he acts like he's older and she's okay with that.

Miyako and Sayuri followed before squealing. "Hiro-kun!"

Hiro rolled his eyes at the annoying girls and at his sister. "You don't even know her Hima! How could you-"

"Because I trust Lyla." Hima cut in. "And Lyla trusts her. It's enough for me."

Hiro groaned. "Hima… You're so-"

The cloaked woman suddenly cleared her throat. "Thank you Hima-chan. Well now, since I'm here. Hello. You may all call me Lila. I was invited here by Lyla-chan. And I would appreciate it if none of you guys would tell anyone else about me being here. Okay?"

"Why don't you want anyone else to know?" Kamui asked.

"Well… More like the adults in the living room." Lila smiled.

"Okay, why can't our parents know about you?" Masa asked.

"Because I would be in a lot of trouble if they found out. Okay?" Please help me out." Lila pleaded.

The kids looked amongst themselves.

"Okay look. If you tell any of the adults I'm here, or if they find out somehow, I'll tell everyone here one of your secrets." She grinned.

"Secrets?" Miyako said.

"What secrets?" Tenshi asked.

Lila turned to Tenshi and smiled. "Should I start with you?" She walked over to him and whispered into his ear. "About a certain crush you have on a certain mother who happens to be here tonight?"

Tenshi blushed before turning to the group. "We should help her."

Everyone looked at him.

"Listen to your friend and help me out…" She trailed off before sniffing the air. "Something smells really good." She almost drooled.

Miyako held her head high, all proud. "Well my father is helping cook dinner."

"Choji's a chef now?" Lila asked. "Well I think I should try some." She made her way toward the door before Hiro blocked her path.

"I thought you didn't want anyone to find out you're here?"

"I don't. Which is why you all will help me." She grinned. "And if I can get through tonight without getting caught, your secrets will be safe and you'll even get a prize."

"Prize?" Kisa perked up at this. She didn't really care about the secrets because she didn't have any, although she did feel back for Tenshi. But if there's a reward involved, she's happy to comply.

"It'll be fun. Like a game. Anyone wanna play hide-and-go-seek?"

"No way" Hiro started before the lights cut off. _What the?_

"Come on. Let's play." A voice said in the dark before the lights flicked on, only Lila was gone.

Hiro cursed.

"Hiro?" Hinata knocked on his door suddenly.

Hiro's eyes widen before looking at all the girl in his room.

Hima panicked too, thinking of what her dad would think.

Kamui opened Hiro's window and gestured to the girls to leave.

Hiro flicked off the lights again before grabbing the flashlight.

Hinata opened the door as the last girl snuck out of his window. "Why are the lights off?"

"Didn't dad tell you we're telling scary stories?"

"Oh right." Hinata remembered. "Well I can't find the girls. They're not in your sister's room."

"Um, I heard them saying something about watching the stars…?" Tenshi offered. He felt bad for lying to Hinata but had no choice.

"Alright. Have fun boys." She closed the door leaving.

Hiro flicked on the lights sighing. "Damn woman." _Making me lie to my mother…_

-.-

Hinata walked into the courtyard to see the girls lying on the ground, looking at the stars. "Hima. Why didn't you say you were going into the courtyard?"

"Sorry mom." Hima apologized.

"It's alright, just let us know next time."

"Okay." Hima smiled before her mom went back inside. "I almost got in trouble."

"But you're not in trouble." Kisa pointed out.

"Yet." Sayuri added.

"This is all that Lila woman's fault. Would if Hiro-kun gets in trouble because of her?" Miyako whined.

"He won't." Lyla tried. "Lila is nice. I'm sure nothing will happen."

"Says you." Hiro walked into the courtyard with the rest of the boys.

"Look, all we have to do is find her. Its hide-and-seek remember?" Fai said trying to avoid the tension that's rising.

Hiro glared at him. "Who says we have to play her stupid game?"

Tenshi glared at Hiro. "We will play it." The thing Tenshi wanted was for his secret to stay a secret. It would be too embarrassing if it got out especially if the woman he had a crush on actually found out. It would be way too awkward.

"Come on Nii-san. It sounds a little fun, don't you think?" Hima tried. She didn't know Tenshi had a secret but she had her own secret and was trying to get Hiro to help too.

"No." Hiro deadpanned.

"What about the reward?" Kisa grinned. "I wouldn't mind a little extra cash."

"What makes you think she's going to give out cash?" Miyako asked.

"What else is there?" Kisa said.

"I'm still not helping." Hiro was stubborn.

"Yea I don't know." Sayuri started to agree.

Kisa glanced at Fai and Tenshi. "Well as temporary leader of Team 3, I order us to play."

Fai just shrugged while Tenshi slightly glared. It was unfair that Kisa was made temporary leader while the Hokage found a replacement for Shikamaru Sensei. Since Kisa was adopted by Shikamaru, he figured it was favoritism but he knew his Sensei better than that, although every time Kisa brought up "temporary leader" he couldn't help that that thought comes to mind.

Hima tried her brother one more time. "Please Nii-san. Imagine if mom or dad found out? I would be in so much trouble for not telling them I allowed a complete stranger into our house. Please help." Hima gave him the puppy-dog eyes.

Hiro glanced at her before inwardly groaning. _No… Not the damn eyes! Why? Why the damn eyes? _Hiro sighed knowing it was no use. "Fine…" He looked away before being hugged by his sister.

"Thank you!" Hima beamed.

"Okay! Since everyone's on board" Kisa started. Since her team was doing it already and Hiro decided to do it, so that meant Miyako and Sayuri were going to help. And of course Lyla would help since she was the one that invited Lila in the first place. And Masa and Kamui would join to help their best friends out. "We'll find her and catch her. Then bring her to Hima's room. And if anyone asks, we're playing hide and seek. Only not with a complete stranger. And Lyla's it. Got it?"

Everyone nodded before taking off to find the crazy woman who obviously had too much time on her hands to be messing with children.

-.-

She followed Sayuri to the Uchiha Residence and has waited on a nearby rooftop since. She sighed before seeing four other people walking into the house. She usually ignored it but there was a significant person among this group. _Kazekage Gaara?_

Gaara was greeted by Sasuke before walking in with Lee, Ten-Ten, and his son.

She smiled to herself. _My lucky day. _She jumped onto said house before listening to the chatter.

"Masa. Would you like to join the other boys?"

The boy nodded.

"Down the hall and 2nd door to the right." Hinata smiled before the boy left. "He's so handsome." Hinata complimented.

"Thank you." Gaara said before sitting next to the Hokage.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto greeted, almost drunk already.

"Naruto." Gaara smiled at his blonde friend before greeting everyone else.

"Mother, Father!" Fai came in and was hugged by his parents. "I've missed you."

"We have as well. Have you been good while we were gone?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Yes." Fai smiled.

"That's my boy." Lee rubbed his son's hair.

Fai bowed to everyone else in respect before going back into the room.

"So what brings you here Kazekage?" Naruto finished off another beer.

Gaara smiled before looking serious. "This." He placed a scroll onto the coffee table.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Is that"

"The Savesque Seal. Yes." Gaara finished.

"So there was another scroll then." Naruto said thoughtfully before placing his own scroll on the table.

"She wrote two?" Sasuke asked.

"Indeed." Gaara took some sake.

She smiled to herself happy to know there are two scrolls. "Better for me. Makes it easier to find that b-" She quickly jumped down hiding herself in an alleyway as someone else jumped onto the rooftop. Looking up, she saw the person go to the east end and swing into a window. _Who's that? _She heard a scream which made her climb back onto the rooftop and walk to the east end to listen in on the conversation. _… Lila? Hmm… I could use this. _She walked not far to hear the person she just saw speak. _A game of hide and seek? _She quickly hid herself again as a group of girls climbed out of a window and walked around to the courtyard. _I could be this Lila. Find the scrolls and steal them. If there's complications… Well this Lila could easily take the fall. _She smiled before sneaking into the house.

-.-

Lila was in the ceiling and heard the adults talking. She hid her presence, listening. They were talking about _Mitsuki_ now. _Mitsuki… I haven't heard that name in a long time… Man I bet they'd be pissed if they found out I was actually on top of them right now. _Mitsuki smiled to herself. _I do miss them. But I can't be found… Not yet… _Mitsuki sniffed and started crawling toward the kitchen. _Food… _She drooled.

A loud crash was suddenly heard.

"What was that?" Hinata got up and ran to the kitchen.

"M-Miyako-chan? What happened?"

Miyako was in the kitchen with a shattered plate in front of her. "Um… I'm sorry Hinata-sama." Miyako started picking up the pieces. "I was trying to climb up to the ceiling."

"What?" Ino and Choji stood in front of Miyako.

"I accidentally knocked over this plate on the counter. I didn't mean to, honest."

"It's okay, but…"

"Why were you trying to get on the ceiling?" Choji said.

"Well, we're playing hide-and-seek." Miyako lowered her head. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Hinata said.

"At least clean it up." Choji handed her a broom and dustpan.

"Okay." Miyako started sweeping as everyone left.

"Nice cover."

"This is your fault." Miyako sneered at the person hiding in a cabinet.

Mitsuki jumped down with a rice grain sticking to her face. She wiped it off and smiled. "I'm full now." She patted Miyako's head. "See ya."

"Wait!" Miyako said quickly picking up the pieces of plate and throwing it away before running in the direction Mitsuki went.

-.-

"Where could she have gone?" Hima said, looking in the laundry room.

Tenshi saw a kimono in the basket. _It's the Mistress's. No… He's not the Mistress anymore… _He didn't realize he was staring at it.

"Hm?" Hima noticed. "Tenshi-sama, do you like my mom's kimono?"

Tenshi woke up and slightly blushed. "N-No. I was just… thinking."

"I see." Hima kept looking. "Why is there soap all over the place?" Hima saw detergent on the tile floor. "Ah!" She slipped.

"Hima!" Tenshi quickly caught her, but easily slipped too.

"Ow."

"Are you okay, Hima?"

Somehow, Tenshi ended up atop Hima. Hima blushed at how close his face was and just nodded.

Tenshi got up and helped her up. "Sorry about that."

"I-It's okay." Hima didn't look at him.

"Sorry about the mess." Mitsuki said, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

"You!" Tenshi was about to tackle her, but Mitsuki easily dodged.

"Nice try, but no such luck."

"Lila, you can't walk around. Would if my parents see you?" Hima said.

"Ha! They won't so don't worry." Mitsuki disappeared again.

"Damn that woman." Tenshi said.

-.-

She was in the courtyard before being tackled. "The hell?"

"Got you!" Hima smiled. "Now stop running around Lila-sama."

"…" She cleared her throat before pushing the little girl off. I'll make you a deal. I'll stop running around if you get me the two scrolls the Kazekage and Hokage have."

Hima contemplated this. "You promise?"

She nodded.

"Okay." Hima smiled.

"No!" Hiro came from behind them. "That was never part of the _game_." Hiro glared at the woman. "We found you so you have to go back to the Hima's room, Lila."

_Lila? Oh right. I'm Lila now. _"Yes I'm Lila. And I can change the rules if I want. Think of it as a bonus. You guys get the scrolls for me and you'll end the game early." Lila walked into the house now, hiding in a hallway. She was followed by the twins who were quietly arguing.

"No way Hima."

"But she's only borrowing them Nii-san. Right Lila-sama?"

"Right." Lila easily lied. _Doesn't matter. It's not like I'm ever going to see them again._

"No Hima." Hiro shook his head.

Lila slightly glared at the boy. "Let me talk to your brother Hima-chan. You go on ahead."

They suddenly heard Tenshi's voice call for Hima.

Hima blushed before nodding to Lila and running away.

Lila pushed Hiro into the closet and snuck in herself.

"What're you-" A hand was clamped over his mouth.

Lila heard Tenshi walk by calling for Hima and waited for his footstep to fade before looking at the little boy. "Hiro" She was pushed again the door as Hiro struggled. "Cut it out!" She hissed, grabbing his arm and moving around him swiftly so she was behind him. "Now quit struggling."

"Mmmfmm!" Hiro muffled out before struggling more than Lila could handle.

"Stop or else-" Lila slipped on a jacket and fell, making Hiro sit on her lap with her letting his arm go. She ended up hitting her head against the wall and hissed. "Damn brat." She let his mouth go.

"What the heck are you doing?" Hiro finally let out.

"Calm down." She slightly groaned as she rubbed her head before hearing someone coming. She instinctively snaked her arms around the boy and pulled him closer to her, as if they could disappear into the wall behind her.

Hiro felt her hug him which made him blush. "What"

"Shh." She whispered gently into his ear.

They were quiet as the footsteps walked pass and disappeared.

Lila let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

Hiro felt her blow in his ear and blushed harder. "S-stop it! Get your mouth away from my ear!" He hissed.

"Shh." Lila said again. "Calm down Hiro."

Hiro stopped struggling, figuring she would stop whispering in his ear if he did.

"Are you going to report me?"

"You're a complete stranger who comes into my house, threaten us with secrets, asks us to steal important scrolls, and not only that; you say you'll get in trouble if you are found. You're obviously suspicious to say the least. How could you expect me to trust you?"

Lila smiled. "Listen to me Hiro. Listen to my heartbeat…" She soothed.

Hiro raised an eyebrow in confusion. _What is she…_ Hiro felt something start to overcome him as he heard her hum.

Lila hummed low and soothingly before whispering in his ear. "_Hush now, my baby. Be still love, don't cry. Sleep as you're rocked by the stream…"_

Hiro felt his eyes droop, feeling strangely tired all of a sudden.

"_Sleep and remember my last lullaby…"_

Hiro stared at the light from under the closet door before closing his eyes slowly.

"_So I'll be with you when you dream…"_

Hiro felt her shift then felt the hardwood floor on his side before slipping into unconsciousness.

-.-

It was Kisa and Masa. Each one quiet for the most part. They were looking in the storage room.

"So you're Gaara's son, right?"

"Yes."

"What's it like being the son of the Kazekage?"

"It's alright." Masa just shrugged.

"Are you close friends with anyone here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you live in Suna and it's not like you would be here for just anybody, right?"

"Actually, my dad said he had to come to Konoha. I just came along to see Fai."

"You're good friends with Fai?"

"I guess you could say that. But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Have any good friends?"

Kisa just shook her head. "I'm not from Konoha either. Shikamaru-sama, found me and took me in. It's because of him that I'm alive today. I don't think I could've survived on my own." Kisa smiled.

"I see." Masa continued looking before the light went out.

Kisa shrieked at the sudden darkness. Then she felt something hit her and Masa somehow was atop her. "Get off."

"I'm trying, but something hit me and is now… atop me." Masa couldn't move.

They both stayed quiet before they heard snoring.

"…?" Masa felt sand under his hands. He smiled as the sand started to grow.

Kisa felt it as sand crawled from under her to over her. "What"

"Shh." Masa put his finger to her lips and focused with the other hand. Then Masa was able to move and what ever was atop him to now beside him. "Are you okay?" He helped her up.

"Yea, thanks." Kisa flicked on the light to see Lila asleep. "What the heck?"

Masa was about to pick her up, but then she disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Shadow clone." Kisa glared. "Where is she?"

-.-

Hima stared at the scrolls that were on the coffee table. She heard the adults laughing and talking. _How am I supposed to get the scrolls? _She contemplated for a few minutes before smiling. She walked up to the Hokage as the other adult went into their own conversations letting the girl go unnoticed. She smiled sweetly at the Hokage. "G-Good evening Hokage-sama."

"Good evening Hima-chan." Naruto smiled. "How's the slumber party going?"

Hima looked down pouting a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"W-well…" Hima looked left and right before gesturing the Hokage to lend an ear.

Naruto bent down gladly listening.

"I made a bet that I could get the scrolls." She whispered.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You do know these scrolls are important right? Why would you take such a bet?"

Hima whispered in his ear. "I didn't want to be called a scaredy-cat anymore…"

Naruto looked at Hima before having a brief flashback. He looked a bit angry then determined. He grabbed the scrolls which caught Gaara's eye. Naruto handed them to Hima. "Make sure to get them back to me, okay?"

Hima beamed and nodded. "Thank you Naruto-sama." She bowed.

Naruto smiled watching the little girl run away.

Gaara grabbed Naruto's shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh relax Gaara."

Kiba glanced over. "What's wrong?"

"Naruto gave away the scrolls."

"It's okay. The thief won't even be here. Besides some of the top ninja are here. It'll be fine, relax." Naruto took another drink of beer.

Gaara glared before looking at Kiba.

Kiba finished off his beer before standing. "I know." He tugged Sasuke's shirt sleeve then flicked Lee in the back of the head. They both looked at Kiba. "We got work."

-.-

Miyako walked around looking in rooms before opening the closet. Her eyes widened in surprise to see Hiro sleeping. _Aw. He looks so cute. _Miyako crouched down before poking his cheek. "Hiro-kun?" He didn't move. "Hiro-kun~." Still nothing. "Hiro-kun!" Miyako shook him a little before realizing. "Oh." She put two fingers on him. "Release."

Hiro stirred before sitting up. He blinked, adjusting to the light.

"Are you okay Hiro-kun?"

Y-yea." Hiro stood up. _Damn that woman. She put me to sleep. _He walked out, looking around. "Any sign of Lila?"

"No not yet."

Hiro sighed before walking away.

Miyako followed.

Hiro glanced at her before stopping. "Thanks for before."

Miyako beamed. "No problem."

"Hiro~kun!" Sayuri latched onto his arm. "Let's look over here!" She pulled him along before sticking her tongue out at Miyako.

Miyako glared before turning the other way.

-.-

Hima walked down the different hallways. "Oh Lila-sama. I got the scrolls for you~." She looked around before running smack into Tenshi. "T-Tenshi-sama!" Hima backed away, hiding the scrolls behind her.

"There you are Hima. I've been looking everywhere for you."

Hima blushed before backing away. "Well now you found me so…" she turned and ran away.

"Hima!" Tenshi chased her.

-.-

Mitsuki crawled in the ceiling before coming to an entrance to the roof. She climbed out. "Finally! I can breathe." She sat on the roof looking at the moon. _How long has it been? _Thinking of all her friends who sat below her and seeing their children… Their children! They got to live their lives like how she wanted. Have careers, getting married, and having kids. She wanted children… with him… Kisa suddenly showed herself… Mitsuki looked at the moon picturing Kisa and Shikamaru. _They look nothing alike… Maybe she looks more like her mom than her dad… _She smiled. "Did you really have a kid without me Shikamaru?" She shook her head looking down. _Why wouldn't you? No use waiting for someone who disappeared… for a memory… _That's right. Mitsuki was a memory. Nothing but a memory...

-.-

"So Hiro" Sayuri leaned against him. "Why don't you and me ditch the search party and find someplace" She put her mouth to his ear. "alone."

Hiro looked at her. "No Sayuri." He snatched his arm back and walked ahead.

"Come on, Hiro." Sayuri whined.

Hiro hated it when she used a baby voice. He glared at her. "I'm not interested."

"…" Sayuri pouted behind him. "Fine."

"Oopsey-daisey." Mitsuki bumped into Hiro and Sayuri, pushing them into a closet. She locked the door. "Sorry about that, mini-Sasuke and mini-Sakura."

"Let us out." Hiro said. "I've had enough of your games." _And being in a damn closet!_

"Really because I'm just getting started." Mitsuki laughed down the hall.

"Great." Hiro grumbled.

"Ah, Hiro, y-you're" Obviously the closet wasn't made for two. "You're too close."

Hiro looked up and saw a latch. "Okay, I need you to get atop me."

Sayuri blushed. "W-What?"

"I mean, on my shoulders Sayuri. I need you to climb into the latch and then help me up." Hiro rolled his eyes. _Annoying girl._

"O-Okay." Sayuri blushed from embarrassment before climbing atop Hiro.

-.-

Lila was in Hima's room eating some food she snuck from the kitchen.

"Lila-sama!" Hima came in, happy to see her. "Here you are."

Lila took the scrolls. "Thanks kid." She looked at the seals.

"Okay, remember the promise. You stay here now. I'll go get everyone else." Hima nodded.

"No problem." Lila smiled under her mask.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Hima left, skipping out.

Lila grinned to herself before opening the window. She sat on the window seal before lifting herself up onto the rooftop, walking along the roof, preparing to leave before feeling a weak spot. "What?" She fell in, landing in the ceiling. "Sh…" She looked up at the hole. _Stupid roof._

"There you are!"

Lila looked to her left to see a boy and girl. "Um…"

Hiro glared before noticing the scrolls. "You got her to steal them?"

Lila grinned sheepishly.

Sayuri cocked her head to the side. "What're you doing with the scrolls?"

Lila shook her head. "Don't' worry about it." She started to hum.

"Not again!" Hiro threw the kunai knife he had successfully despite the limited space.

Lila was cut off, dodging the object. "The heck are you doing kid?" She turned to crawl away.

"Oh no you don't!" Hiro crawled after her. "Come on Sayuri!"

Sayuri blushed that he called her. "Coming."

As they crawled along the ceiling it became darker and unbeknownst to them, Mitsuki was crawling along the same path.

"Ow!" Lila and Mitsuki bumped heads in the dark.

Hiro then caught the Lila's leg as Sayuri caught Mitsuki's leg. They both shouted. "I got her!"

-.-

"This way!" Fai said as Lyla, Sukai and Kamui followed. They ran through the halls, but Fai came to a dead end. "What?"

"Try again." They heard her voice.

"I'm sick of this!" Lyla complained.

"Come on, you almost got me." Mitsuki said from behind.

They all turned to see her smiling.

"Get her." They chased again, but Mitsuki ran down the halls to the living room.

"No!" Lyla tried to stop, but the two boys behind her kept going running into her and tackling Mitsuki into the living room.

All the parents turned to see a puff of smoke and Lyla, Sukai, Kamui, and Fai in a pile.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Um, well that is…" Lyla just laughed nervously.

"What were you saying Gaara?" Ino ignored them.

Gaara sighed and looked serious. "I think I found Mitsuki."

Everyone froze, only to hear the pile of children unfold themselves and get up.

"What?" Hinata gasped.

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto stood up.

"No. A few nights ago, we had a thief break into my private library. The Kazekage's library holds info on different clans. The thief tried to steal the scroll. Kankuro and Temari said they saw a person in a cloak with a mask on."

"So you think this thief is Mitsuki?" Shino asked.

"Yes."

"How do you know it was Mitsuki?" Neji asked.

"I don't but…" Gaara sighed. "Mitsuki's the only one besides me who knows about that scroll... Well we use to be the only two people."

Everyone stayed quiet again. So many mixed emotions of Mitsuki's disappearance. Anger, sadness, confusion…

Shikamaru stared at the table, gripping the arms of the chair.

"Are you okay, Shikamaru?" Choji asked.

Shikamaru didn't look at him.

"I got her!" They heard a scream before the children stood in front of them looking up at the ceiling before it came down with two cloaked figures, Sayuri and Hiro.

When the dust cleared all the children were holding down two women, both with cloaks and masks on.

One of the cloaked figures cleared her throat. "Guess you found me huh?"


End file.
